


Kissed in the Rain! (A Zayn Malik fan-fic) One-Shot Only!!

by Tigerwolf890



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Gen, Love, Secrets, Teen Crush, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macy Stevens is your average 19 year old girl who loves, fashion, her friends, family. She loves cheer leading for her school team she is very outgoing and gets along with everyone the one thing that gets to her is that her friends are all coupled up to someone and them being all love-dovey, she hasn't even had her first kiss yet, the one guy she wants her first kiss to be with his no other than her best friend from one direction..Zayn Malik. Will she get her kiss? and does Zayn like her back? Tune in to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed in the Rain! (A Zayn Malik fan-fic) One-Shot Only!!

Macy's pov:  
I just got done getting ready, because all of my friends are coming over because the boys have just gotten back from there five-month tour, I'm especially excited to Zayn, ever since there concert two-years ago I have been in love with him and not only that he is my best friend, I go to him for everything. I know he doesn't feel the same way as I do. Anyways when I was done getting ready I looked like this.

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=108882628

 

"Gees Macy, are you trying to impress Zayn that much." My best friend Sierra said, coming in.

"No, I'm doing this for myself." I said, obviously lying.

"So what time are the boys going to be here?" Darla asked.

"About an hour, I know I miss them to." I said.

"You mean you missed Zayn..A lot!" She said, smirking.

I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Come on Macy, you have to tell him how you feel, it's been two-years." Sierra protested.

"I know, but I'm afraid that he'll just laugh in my face, if I tell him." I said, sighing loudly.

"Do you not see the way he looks at you when you are not paying attention, he has it bad for you." Darla chimed in.

"I don't know." I said, confused.

I got everything ready because we are having a movie night, Zayn had texted me, saying him and the boys were going to be here any minute.

"Hey your lover boys will be here any minute." I told them, earning a squeal from both of them.

They have been dating Niall and Harry for quite sometime now. There really perfect for them , but I wish that was Zayn and I. He was with Perry but they broke up almost a year ago. Anyways I was brought out of my thoughts by Darla and Sierra.

The door slammed opened and there I saw the man of my dreams standing there in the pouring rain.

"Well just don't stand there come and give me a hug." Zayn said, holding his arms out.

I ran and jumped in his arms and he swung me around.

"I missed you so much." I said, truthfully.

"I missed you too." He answered back.

The other boys came in and the girls went to Harry and Niall quickly giving them kisses. Eleanor and Sophia came through the door with Louis and Liam and I ran over and gave them all a hug,

"How you been Macy?" Sophia asked.

"Good, been busy with classes." I answered.

"Sounds like fun." El said, laughing.

We all greeted each other one last time and they took there luggage upstairs, they all moved in last summer because I was living alone in a 6 bedroom house.

"So what movies are we watching tonight?" NIall asks.

"We are going to watch Horror ones, since Halloween is coming up." I said.

"Sounds good to me." They all replied.

We all decided on all the Halloween movies, which kinda freak me out, I didn't say anything. I popped the DVD in and sat next to Zayn, and on the other side was Niall and Sierra cuddling. I sighed.

"What's wrong Macy?" Zayn whispered.

"Nothing, I just wish I had that."I said, pointing at all the couples.

"You will, do you like anyone?" He asked.

"Yeah I actually do." I said.

I saw Zayn stiffened and get a jealous look on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting a hand on his.

"Yeah, I am." He said.

I knew it, he doesn't feel the same way, but I was going to take a chance and tell him how I feel.

"Zayn can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked, nervously.

"Sure." He said, getting up.

We went into the kitchen and he leaned against the counter waiting for me to say something.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you may shock you but don't say anything until I'm finished. for the past few years I have fallen in love with you, it was hard when you were engaged to Perrie and I haven't said anything because I know you don't feel the same way." I said.

He was speechless. "Macy, I-"

I didn't let him finished, I knew he didn't feel the same way, I ran outside in the cold rain.

"Macy wait." He yelled.

The girls asked what was wrong

"She told me how she felt and I didn't say anything." He said.

I ran out onto the porch.

"Why did you run out?" He asked me.

"Because I'm scared of rejection." I said, sniffling.

"Macy I do feel the same way, I was just shocked that you confessed to me how you were feeling when I was feeling the same exact way" He said, and I could tell he was being honest.

"You do." I said, more tears falling,

"Yes I do."

He crashed our mouths together and I kissed back instantly, this was the perfect moment. I finally got my first kiss and it was in the rain with the man I loved.

We pulled apart, and we were fully soaked from the rain.

We went back in with smiles on our faces.

"What is going on?" Louis asked.

"Were finally together." He said.

"Good, I was getting tired of you whining to me about it." Harry said.

I just smiled. and Zayn rolled his eyes.

We sat down and finished all 6 movies, we all finally went to bed around midnight.

I cuddled with Zayn that night.

THE END!!

Notes  
Hoped you liked it. This is only a one-shot...

please rate,comment and subscribe...

Macy and Zayn's kiss in the rain  
http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md6thcdtRT1rkae0qo1_500.gif#kissing%20in%20rain%20gif%20500x212

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments


End file.
